


The Secret Bond

by FaMooseSquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaMooseSquirrel/pseuds/FaMooseSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt given to me by an Anon on Tumblr and I couldn't help but write. I absolutely love Sastiel and I hope others do too. But Dean goes out on a hunt on his own due to Sam lying to him about being sick. Dean leaves Cas to watch over Sam while he's out and you could only guess how well that worked for Sam. So please enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Anon if you see this, thank you so much for giving me this prompt.
> 
> Also I'm writing this half asleep so if things are bad I'm sorry.

    Sam had watched Dean leave for the afternoon. He lied to him about not feeling well so he could stay back and according to his plan, Dean ordered Cas to stay behind with him. He sat up rather quickly to look at the angel just as he heard the impala drive off.

    Castiel looked at Sam rather confused and tilted his head a little. "Sam you shouldn't be moving. You're not well. You should be resting." His tone husky and concerned for Sams' well being.

    Sam shook his head and stood up. "No, Cas. I'm fine actually. I just wanted to stay behind today. I get tired of hunting. Also I wanted to stay behind with you." He smiled and cupped the angels cheek. He leaned down closer to his face and brushed his lips against the others. "I wanted to spend time with you since you spend so much time with Dean instead." He added.

   Castiel blinked and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. "Oh, Sam, I--" He stuttered and looked away from Sam. "I-- I don't know what to say. If you just want to spend more time with me all you have to do is say so." He responded. He was still clueless to Sams' intentions yet he knew what he wanted.

    Sam smirked and kissed Castiels' lips longingly. He wanted to do so many things to him while Dean was out on a hunt on his own. He ran his hands down his arms and backed Castiel against the wall. He parted his lips from Cas' and trailed kisses down his jawline and neck. "Listen Cas. There are many things I would like to do with you and we have so much time to spare." He flirted and slid Castiels' trench coat from his arms. "You'll love this." He added and nibbled softly at the skin on his neck.

    Castiel shivered and pressed his hands against Sams' chest. He licked his lips and leaned his head against the wall. "Sam, are you sure this is okay?" He responded and ran his hands up and around those broad shoulders of Sams'. His heart was fluttering in his chest from the sudden eagerness from the larger man taking hold of him.

    Sam smirked and took the tie off from around Castiels' neck, throwing it to the floor. "Oh this is more than okay." Sam laughed and took off the suit coat Cas was wearing, slowly unbottoning the shirt from his body. "I'll be doing most of the work anyway. Just stay cute okay?" He teased and sucked at his neck leaving marks against his skin. He ran his hands under the sides of the open shirt and felt Cas' soft pale skin on his fingertips.

    Castiel shivered and lowered his eyes. "If you-- say it's okay then that's fine." He smiled and ran his fingers through the back of Sams' hair, playing with long strands in his fingers. He pressed his pelvis into Sams' and rolled them against his. He let soft groans escape his lips. Squirming slightly underneath the larger male.

    Sam grinned at Cas' now eager movements and rolled his hips with the smaller male. His breathing heavied with every grind and he licked up to his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "Cas..." He whispered softly into his ear. "I'm gonna make you mine." He whispered more and licked his ear. "Don't worry your pretty little head about a thing." He whispered more and ran his hands over his ass, practically swallowing it in his grasp. He felt Castiels' body jolt under him and he chuckled a little because of it. 

Castiel was surprised by this action but he was starting to like it a lot more than usual. He smiled and held Sams' face in his own. He rolled his hips even more against Sams' and groaned, kissing him deeply. He felt as though he needed to do this and that he wasn't doing enough to please Sam. Little did he know just being in Sams' grasp was enough.

Sam grinned through the heated kiss and then removed his own shirt, planting his lips back on Cas' after he threw his shirt to the floor. He ran his hands down Castiels' sides slowly taking in the feeling of his skin. He ran his hands down to his thighs and picked him up, carrying him to the bed. He lowered him down on the bed and broke the kiss, trailing kisses down his neck and to his chest. Softly planting kisses all over. He slowly removed the belt from Castiels' pants and glanced up at the others face. He grinned when he saw the others face was a bright red and he could barely sit still underneath him. He could tell he was excited and he liked it more than he knew he should. 

Castiel licked his lips and rested his hands on the bed, wiggling his hips a little. He felt Sam begin to remove his pants, lifting his ass from the bed so the fabric could pass past his ass. He smiled and relaxed his legs in an open position even though he still had boxers on his lower half. He looked at Sam and watched him raise himself. Watching him remove his pants slowly. At this point he knew Sam was teasing him. He knew Sam wanted to watch him squirm in excitement. 

Sam removed Castiels' boxers after he got his own pants off and leaned down between his legs, kissing down his thighs and gently nipping at the skin here and there. The sudden jolts of Castiels' legs told Sam that to him it was sensitive and he was loving his. He ran his finger tips up the outer sides of his thighs as he kissed and nipped down the inner left thigh. He glanced up at him and kissed at his balls. Gently sucking at them and licked down his taint. He ran his tongue over the tensed muscles around his hole. He felt it twitch a little and pressed his tongue against it massaging his tongue against it. He listened to Castiels' soft moans and felt the sudden movements of his hips. He massgaed his tongue more against his hole just to feel Castiel squirm under him. He held his ass open and felt Cas relax his legs against his shoulders. 

Castiel groaned softly and leaned his head back into the bed. "Sam, please! Don't be such a tease!" He whimpered and ran a hand through his own hair. He felt Sam stop and move him a little. He felt a coldness takeover his ass and he shivered. He watched Sam grab the lube and felt a finger slip into him moments later. He gasped and twitched a little. "Sam--" He shuddered and looked up at him with lowered eyes.

Sam smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss on Castiels' pale pink lips. He slipped another finger up into him and started to rub them against his prostate. He felt his body twitch and move a little under him. He could tell Castiels' breathing was getting heavier and he knew he was going to want more from him. He broke the kiss to listen to his whimpers and moans. "You're so cute." He spoke softly and licked his open lips a little. "I love you, Cas." He added and caressed his waist with his free hand. 

Castiel stared up at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you too, Sam." He responded breathlessly. His heart was still fluttering in his chest all for Sam. This feeling overwhelmed him and he was loving every moment of it. He felt Sams' fingers slip out from his eager hole and another larger object was replaced with it instead, causing him to gasp and throw his head back into the bed. "Sam!" He called out and gripped onto his chest. 

Sam groaned lowly and slowly moved in and out of Cas at a decent slow pace, allowing for Cas to adjust to this. He didn't want to hurt him even though he was more of a rough lover. This was one being he could not hurt or bare to see hurt. He wrapped his arms underneath Cas and held him against his chest. His thrusts quickened and his breathing got heavier. Castiels' moans filled his ears and echoed in his head. The way Cas said his name. The way Cas just held onto him. It made Sam forget about everything. Forget about hunting. Just this moment was all he thought about. He planted more kisses on Castiels' shoulders and his thrusts quickened. 

Castiels' moans grew louder and louder with everything Sam did. His skin turning red with the heat of their skin against each other. He was sweating and so was Sam. It felt like such a while had past but it was only a short time. Castiel gripped onto Sam more as he felt him get rougher yet still passionate about everything. He yelped out and bit his lower lips. "Oh Sam!" He moaned out. "I can't hold on anymore!" He called out. 

Sam nodded and smiled. "Me either Cas--" He groaned. "It's okay." He added.

Cas felt his own member twitched and pulse with the agony of wanting release. He then felt a warm substance land on his lower abdomen and leek from his head. Then a satisfactory feeling came over him until he felt Sam drive up into him and release his see within his ass. It startled him at first causing him to let a squeak out. 

Sam pulled out of Cas and collapsed beside him, pulling him close to him and covered the both of them up. He cuddled Cas in his arms and smiled. "We still have some time if you're up for more." He teased.

Castiel looked up at him and blinked with hopeful eyes. "Well, Sam, I don't sleep so I could go all day and night." He responded seriously. 


End file.
